masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aleksandr the Great
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Ironreaper/Things i would like to see in Mass Effect 3/Aleksandr the Great-20100410024339 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 03:44, 10 April 2010 Discussion... It's kind of a courtesy to stop commenting after the writer kills the discussion. I don't know if there is a rule, but I think it's just best to respect the writer's wishes when he kills the discussion. If you want to express your feelings on the matter, you can always create your own blog or something. So... yeah, that's it. Have a nice day/night. :) --Effectofthemassvariety 02:38, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Language Please note that we have policies for language around here, and your comment on the Talk:Matriarch Aethyta page violated said guidelines. Also note that there are many other reasons that Aethyta could have a picture of Liara, not just one. We have no solid evidence that Aethyta is Liara's 'Father', and a vague video isn't proof as again there are many other probable explanations. Again please do take a look at our policies here and do watch your language in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 20:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :This is now your second warning about the language policy. You have a link above to the policy, and yet you violated it again. Either keep your comments mature or there will be consequences. Lancer1289 17:38, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ME3 Leak Spoiler In your recent comment on a user blog, you mentioned a piece of information from the leaked Mass Effect 3 file that two other users and myself consider a spoiler. To protect other readers and users who might also inadvertently discover that spoiler, I would appreciate it if you could edit your comment and remove that part. Thanks. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:45, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Apology accepted, but are you going to remove the spoiler from your comment as I asked? -- Commdor (Talk) 22:20, January 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. :) -- Commdor (Talk) 22:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Video Policy The video file you recently uploaded has been deleted. Please note that per site policy, Mass Effect Wiki does not permit the uploading of videos under any circumstances. Videos may be embedded on your user pages (by using tags, for example the string rY2Vpcm8CYM), but cannot be uploaded or embedded in articles. -- Commdor (Talk) 02:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I barely understand even how to even upload a video. I don't think the video I uploaded even worked. I'll just leave a link from now on. Aleksandr the Great 02:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :It looks like you set it up correctly, but I wouldn't be an expert in such things (especially considering the above policy). I usually just link stuff like that too, but if a particular video is available on Youtube you can use those tags to display it (again, only in personal user pages like your blog). -- Commdor (Talk) 02:29, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Continued I'll post this here since I don't want to discuss leaked file spoilers out in the open. I've read the leaked file too; what details from it make you think he's important? -- Commdor (Talk) 04:07, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, a bunch of people on BSN were bringing that up too, but I'm certain they got it wrong. From what I read, the "Prothean" that Kai Leng steals is a Prothean VI which is vital to starting up the Crucible. The squadmate and this VI are two different entities, and the former isn't nearly as important as the latter to ME3's endgame. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Moar Milk? Hey, I just wanted to let you know, in case you're interested, that I'm about to finish a blog here on MEWiki, and will soon be starting on an update blog on TESWiki. If you want to, I also wrote a couple of blogs you might be interested in there as well. --The Milkman | I always . 22:09, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, they really like them over on TESWiki. If you want to keep even more updated and watch me even more intensely, then this blog is for you! I'd like to get a list going of anyone who wants me to message them whenever I finish a blog. That scary moment when you actually are out of paper towels.... --The Milkman | I always . 01:51, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Delivery -- Mass Effect Hello! It's me, your favourite friendly neighbourhood Milkman! I've finished a new blog, this one on Mass Effect Wiki. It pokes fun at the Indoctrination Theory and some of the silly things the Theorists say. I hope you enjoy it! I will be getting started on my next blog really soon. Click here to read it! --The Milkman | I always . 07:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Re-Delivering to the Deliver of the Deliverer I read and commented on it. Looks good! If you wanted, you could always add a few images in there, and maybe even a poll for different options. I usually do the latter to track how many people actually read my stuff. That said, it definitely did make me crack up a few times. I need to get started on my next blog. It is the weekend, after all. ;) --The Milkman | I always . 06:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Eh, I didn't really feel like pics would be that relevant for this kind of blog though a poll sounds like a terrific idea... good thing I totally thought of it first XD Aleksandr the Great (talk) 07:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Just full of great ideas aren't you? :D --The Milkman | I always . 07:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Blast from the past Me and Gavin Hossel never bought Halo 4, but Gavin did end up acquiring a copy of the game through shenanigans. We tried to keep an open mind, but we absolutely hated the campaign. Back to obscurity for me. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 03:46, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! I just finished Assassin's Creed III... it was beautiful. I cried. A true work of art. Utterly amazing! Ubisoft has really outdone themselves here. HA! Just kidding. No you were right, that seemed ripped straight out of Mass Effect 3. Thank you for warning me, so I could ready myself in advance and laugh at how terrible it is. That was fun for a laugh. It's a really good thing I didn't care about any of the characters! ;) --The Milkman | I always . 14:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Which is why I will forever love InFamous 2 for wrapping up the story arc so neatly. I pray to all of the gods that Sucker Punch never makes a sequel to that game. --The Milkman | I always . 22:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Omega Any Good? Would you recommend Omega? Also, is it worth writing a blog article about it? I might consider doing one like I did for Leviathan. --The Milkman | I always . 04:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Sigh. I really shouldn't have bought into all that hype. Well, I might as well blog about it, now that I'm stuck with it... Who knows, maybe it'll be worth it? Oh, and yeah, yeah. Dragonborn is gonna be great. Whatevz. It'll probably suck... right? Right? Owning a PS3 sucks sometimes, you know that? :( --The Milkman | I always . 05:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I seriously hate you right now.... :P Anyway, I finished Omega. I'm gonna start writing a blog on the good, the bad, and the ugly and so on. I know you're just teeming with excitment. --The Milkman | I always . 17:26, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Nice try anon.... :) --The Milkman | I always . 17:47, November 29, 2012 (UTC) My piece of mind, if you're interested. Insulting Other Users Note that insulting other users is completely unacceptable and a bannable offense. There is no excuse for insulting anyone for any reason. Any further violation of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 05:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Blog Behavior Frankly your behavior on a recent blog quite honestly disgusts me. You deliberately inflamed the situation by breaking site policies, see above. This is a continuous attitude with you and frankly I am getting sick and tired of it. Civil disagreement is fine, but not deliberately inflaming the situation, breaking site policies by insulting other users (it does not even remotely matter who threw the first punch), insulting others for their point of view, and provoking others into a fight. Now I am telling you that I am seriously considering revoking your privileges in chat for a period of time because you have shown that you cannot have a civil discussion and you will have my decision on that in the morning. I am also considering revoking your privileges of commenting on blogs because of your persistent inflammatory attitude. You will have that decision sometime tomorrow afternoon. I would highly suggest that you approach a conversation with the attitude that others can have a difference of opinion, but that is no reason to insult them or berate them over it. Lancer1289 (talk) 06:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'll try to issue response when I get back from college this afternoon, unfortunately I do not have the time to create an adequate one this morning. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 12:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm just going to say it now, I'm not going to beg that you don't ban me. Other than the "douchebag" comment(which I realize was a bad idea, though it was more of an attempt to get Nord to look at himself rather than insult) I was somewhat civil, I don't insult anyone without any sort of provocation. I definitely don't appreciate a number of people going behind my back and referencing me as "the guy that started it" which I've been seeing recently. I realize I can be a tad overzealous at times but I almost never insult anyone simply for their opinion unless that opinion is insulting in itself. Otherwise, I've been completely civil and treated other users with a modicum of respect. I may have also "inflamed" the argument by defending my opinion but that's about it. I'm just not one to let unprovoked slights against my opinions and character to go by lightly. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 19:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Note I have taken the liberty of protecting your user page for a period of one week in light of ongoing vandalism. If you would like this protection extended or removed, please let me know. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :The vandal attacked your user page again, so I have renewed the protection for an additional two weeks. -- Commdor (Talk) 01:53, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Godd***, this guy is persistent aint he? Aleksandr the Great (talk) 06:50, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::The worst ones usually are. There's something about the internet that encourages absurdly lengthy grudges. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::There's something about the internet that encourages absurdity period. Have you ever read the comments to a news story or a Youtube video? It'll convince you that a significant portion of the population needs to be institutionalized. TheUnknown285 (talk) 07:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) An apology Thinking about it, and your most recent post expression confusion rather than anger or irritation/frustrated, I realized that I have likely caused quite an amount of damage towards you, me, and anyone else involved. So, as the title of this message suggest, I would like to say I'm sorry for causing the damage and being outright hostile towards you. I was just getting tired of the excessive amount of negativity everywhere I go online and, well, I just kinda snapped. Being burned out by college doesn't really help much, I guess. I really do hope we can put these negative events behind us and, if it is possible, reconcile. I know we have very different perspectives and opinions, and I realized that fighting over them for ridiculous reasons is outright wrong. What do you think? Any way to repair the damage? --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 08:22, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Where did these templars get the red Lyrium in the first place? I write to you on this wikia, because I am blocked on DA wikia. We saw red lyrium like it was growing from the ground. They didn't go to the primeval thaig, they found it on the surface. We saw red lyrium in the thaig in a form of root. I think the red lyrium is a growing mineral, it grows quite quickly thanks to torn veil or demon magic or simply because of collected negative emotions from Thedas.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 07:14, May 11, 2014 (UTC)